1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary embodiment(s) of the present invention relates to a field of navigation system. More specifically, the exemplary embodiment(s) of the present invention relates to a fuel-saving path planning navigation system and a fuel-saving path planning method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In Vehicular Ad-hoc Networks (VANETs), each vehicle can detect neighboring traffic conditions by on-board sensor units and exchange the detected information via vehicular infrastructure, which makes VANETs become important and popular. Intelligent Transportation Systems adds information and communication technology to traditional transport infrastructure so it can estimate the real-time traffic condition on roads and provide services like navigation and trip planning to improve driving efficiency. The Global Positioning System (GPS) becomes cheap and popular in our life, and its accuracy is better than past years. Thus the vehicular navigation system is an important application of VANET.
However, traditional navigation systems only plans shortest path according to the electronic maps. When some of shortest paths are congested, user will spend much waiting time. The fuel consumption will also increase because these congested vehicles stop and go frequently. The main drawback of the current navigation systems is that they plan navigation path without considering traffic information. Although some navigation systems can let users switch path manually to another one, they still provide the same paths for different user and they only want to avoid using congested paths. So traffic congestion may occur again.
Thus, for the demand, designing a fuel-saving path planning navigation system and a fuel-saving path planning method thereof to reduce economic and environmental impact has become an urgent issue for the application in the market.